


The Ice Tiger Can't Speak Right Now

by so_bee_eh_roo (sobieru)



Series: Just prompt fics [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hospitalization, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Prompt Fic, hospital visits, not actual parents but you get the drill, of course there's a tag for that already haha, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/so_bee_eh_roo
Summary: Victor and Yuuri keep Yuri some company after his tonsillectomy.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Just prompt fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	The Ice Tiger Can't Speak Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I knew this prompt could be angsty, but I'm a softie and I can't handle that haha. 
> 
> Still, I know that it's painful to speak right after the surgery, even more when the anesthesia disappears completely, so, I'm very sorry, Yuri. At least I didn't make anyone break a leg or something?

No matter where you live, it tends to be customary to bring something when visiting someone in the hospital. Just to try and make the patient feel somehow better, thinking that someone cares enough to not only come to visit but to also spend their money on an expensive hospital gift. Usually, a patient is very grateful for the visit and definitely doesn’t throw the gift to the visitor in the face. Sure, but usually, Yuri Plisetsky isn’t the patient receiving visitors, and those visitors aren’t Victor and Yuuri.

“What?” Yuuri asks, picking the tiger plushie up from the floor. “You don’t like this?”

“We thought it could keep you company while you are recovering,” Victor says. “And, you know, talk for you when you can’t,” he continues as he presses the plushie’s belly, which lets out an ‘I love you’ in a mechanical voice.

“Ge…” Yuri winces as he tries to speak the words he wants. “Out!” he says before patting his neck and letting a small grunt of pain escape.

“Don’t force yourself to speak! We know it’s very painful right now,” Yuuri tells him and takes out something small from his bag. “We brought you your favorite flavor, so please accept this,” he says, placing the ice cream on the table in front of Yuri. Yuri glares at Yuuri. “It helps with the swelling,” Yuuri says with a smile.

“The more you eat it, the faster you’ll be able to speak without pain,” Victor says.

Yuri gives a particularly threatening glare at Victor, but takes the lid off the ice cream, holds his spoon, and digs out a big spoonful of ice cream, shoving it in his mouth. The expression he makes next is a mix of slight happiness from eating what he was craving for a while, and pain from the sudden coldness that attacked his mouth.

“Take it slowly,” Yuuri tells him, coming closer to the bed. “It won’t simply vanish if you don’t eat it fast enough.”

“And if you want more, we can always go get it whenever you want,” Victor also steps closer and holds Yuuri’s shoulder.

“I mean,” Yuuri continues, “we can’t be available 24/7, but we will make our best to provide the comfort you need to recover as quickly as possible,” he gives Yuri’s shoulder a small squeeze. “We care a lot about you, so of course we want what’s best for you,” he finishes with a reassuring smile.

Yuri looks at them both, seemingly uncertain about what he wants to do. The options seem to be smiling or simply shoving them away. Before there seems to be a clear decision, he lowers his eyes to the ice cream and nods.

“Feel better soon, Yurio!” Victor says with a squeaky voice, holding the tiger plushie in front of Yuri’s face. Yuri grunts, both in pain and anger.

“Victor, don’t tease him right after he’s had a tonsillectomy,” Yuuri says, taking the plushie away.

“I’m just checking if he’s not drunk over anesthesia,” Victor turns to Yuuri. “You know how people can say pretty much anything right after surgery.”

“Honey, how is he supposed to say whatever you think he would when he can barely speak?” Yuuri reasons.

“True…”

“We’re here to check how Yurio’s doing and to keep him company when everyone’s at practice.”

“I wonder if Yakov has figured out yet why we aren’t there.”

“Well, it’s not so late that he would start to worry, or something.”

“It kinda is, you kno—“ before Victor can finish his sentence, his phone is ringing. “Speak of the devil. I’ll take this outside,” Victor says as he walks out of the room.

Yuuri watches him leave and turns to look at Yuri, who is slowly eating his ice cream and looking at him with a questioning look.

“Ah,” Yuuri starts, “we knew Yakov wouldn’t let us come so soon to see you, so we just didn’t tell him we were skipping practice to be here,” Yuuri chuckles, sitting on a chair beside Yuri. “And a little bird told us that your grandpa had to go back to Moscow earlier than expected, so we couldn’t let you be on your own when you’re still here. We thought you would at least want to be distracted somehow,” Yuuri pauses and looks down. “I know how it can be when you have no one you know around you. I… haven’t told anyone about this, but I actually had to stay in a hospital in Detroit shortly after I got there. Nothing too serious, so I didn’t want to worry anyone,” he shrugs. “But I did stay for a while, and it did get lonely and boring, so yeah,” he looks back at Yuri and lets out a small laugh. “Sorry, I’m talking too much. You should rest.”

Yuri stares at him, something soft shining in his eyes, before continuing to eat his ice cream. Yuuri is mindlessly caressing Yuri’s shoulder, but Yuri doesn’t move away from the touch like he always would, he just focuses on swallowing his food without wincing too obviously. Victor comes in shortly after.

“So,” Victor says, “Yakov is certainly not pleased with us skipping practice, but he seemed relieved to know that we’re here. What were you talking about?”

“Oh, nothing,” Yuuri waves his hand. “Just telling him about how Mila wants us to dance to ‘Do You Like Waffles?’ for a video.”

“Oh, yeah,” Victor takes a chair nearby and sits beside Yuuri. “Can you believe it, Yurio? She even wants us to juggle maple syrup!”

They keep talking for a while, about how things went in the rink after Yuri had to leave early the day before, and about pretty much anything that came to mind. No one realizes how long they talk until they hear a knock.

Yuuri leaves the plushie on the table in front of Yuri and stands up to open the door, letting Otabek in.

“Good afternoon,” Otabek greets.

“Hi,” Yuuri answers. “It’s good to see you! When did you arrive?”

“Not too long ago.”

“Are you gonna be staying long?” Victor asks.

“A week, I think,” Otabek shrugs.

“Oh, awesome. If you ever want to use the rink to practice a bit, let me know,” Victor tells him. “I can always get the keys, so any time is fine.”

“I appreciate that,” Otabek nods.

When Otabek steps further into the room, a nurse is at the door.

“Oh,” Yuuri notices. “I suppose she’s here to check on you. Ah, we should also go see what we have to do so they let you go home soon.”

“Your grandpa left everything in check,” Victor says as he gets up from his chair. “But they still might need someone to sign stuff or whatever.”

“So,” Yuuri bows slightly, “we’ll get going.”

“We trust we’re leaving you in good company,” Victor winks before he joins Yuuri at the door.

Victor and Yuuri get into the corridor and head towards the elevator. They are a few steps away when they hear the faint mechanical voice saying ‘I love you’ that comes from Yuri’s room. They both smile at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a tonsillectomy around Yuri's age, so I thought, why not? Although my hospital stay didn't surpass a day, I kinda wished I had visitors come back then. Sure, friends came over to my house later, but it's not the same when you're in a hospital, you know? It's nice to know that people took some time off their schedule to keep you company in a hospital. What I'm saying is please go visit your friends in the hospital, even if it is for a little while. It truly helps.
> 
> If you liked this, consider leaving a comment and kudos! And if you want to know what's up with me, you can find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
